Noodle's First Halloween
by cucumber-san
Summary: Noodle's going out trickortreating for the first time with 2D and Murdoc! Cute moment between Noodle and Muds. Oneshot! Rated T for Murdoc's language


**Noodle's First Halloween**

Disclaimer: Rissa _does not _own Gorrilaz, though that would nice if I did...

**bunnies and squirrels and Murdoc, oh my!**

* * *

Murdoc Niccals was sitting at the small table in his Winnebago, smoking a ciggarette and staring off into space. A noise made him jerk back into reality, a tiny knock on his door. "Whaddaya want?" He asked lazily, thinking it was 2D. But instead, the door inched open and a head poked inside. Murdoc smiled when he noticed it wasn't 2D, but Noodle. "Ah, sorry luv, thought ya were face ache" He said, putting his ciggarette out and getting up to sit outside with her, he knew she hated the filth of his Winne.

His smile vanished though, when he saw who accompanied Noodle. "Dullard, wot the fuck are yeh wearin'?" Murdoc asked, rubbing his forehead. 2D stood before him in squirrel costume, furry tail and all. 2D grinned, "'S my costume, silly. Me and Noods are goin trick or treatin later, but Russ finks we should bring you along too, so we dont get lost," Murdoc shook his head. "Why can't ya just get lards to take ya?" 2D look slightly put out at Murdoc's lack of enthusiasum. "Cos, he's goin out wif some girl, I fink. I already asked him earlier and he said we couldn't go unless you came along. So wouldja pleeeease?"

Murdoc could understand why Russel would want him to tag along with the two, 2D wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. If the two of them were to go alone, they were sure to get lost, and Murdoc didn't feel like dragging his ass out of bed at one in the morning to get them because 2D couldn't find their way back. His thoughts were interupted by a tugging at his pantleg. It was Noodle, looking cute as ever in her bunny costume. "Murdoc-san, will you please?" She asked flashing him a smile.

He caved. Noodle and 2D jumped up and down, waving their arms around and screaming "Yay!"

Later on in the evening, the three of them were sitting outside the Winne coming up with a game plan. "Right you two, I wanna be home by at least twelve thirty," Murdoc said. "So, I figure we'll go up and around that-a-way," he pointed left, "an then we'll come back here and dump the candy we've got in my Winnebago, we put it anywhere else and those demons'll get it. Then we'll head up back the opposite way, Right?" He finished, looking Noodle and 2D over. They nodded.

After a quick meal, Noodle and 2D had made t.v. dinners, they were off. It was starting to get dark outside, the streets were already filled with childern in costumes running amok while their mother chased after them. Noodle smiled and took 2D's hand as they walked up the street. They weren't out more than ten minutes before Noodle spotted a young boy dressed as 2D. "2D-san! Look!" She squealed, pointing at the boy. He had on a Gorillaz T-shirt and had dyed his hair temporarily blue. 2D laughed and said a quick 'hello' to the little boy.

Noodle was excited, they had never gone out trick or treating before. She had been at Kong for three years now and had never once done this. The last two years, Russel was too busy to take them and Murdoc was already gone by the time they decided to ask him. So 2D had drove the store and picked up dozens of bags of candy and the two of them sat in his room all night watching old horror flicks.

At the first few houses, Noodle had no idea what to do, but after watching the other children, she quickly caught on. "Trick-or-treat!" She sang to whoever opened the door. They would laugh and tell she looked adorable, then dump candy into her bag. Noodle was stating to like Halloween more and more.

When they stopped off at Kong to dump their bags out, Noodle ran up to the kitchens to get some soda for the three of them. 2D slumped down, exhausted. When Noodle returned with the sodas, he gulped his down, his throat stinging from the coldness of it. Murdoc went into the bunker to retrieve a box to put their candy in. "Alright," hs said when he returned with it. "you two, empty out yer bags into here, we'll divide the candy up when we get back,"

Noodle gasped at the sight of all the candy. There were so many colors and different kinds, she couldn't wait to try them all. They left again, as soon as they were finished. It was starting to get late, most of the smaller kids had gone inside to bed and the streets looked deserted, apart from a few lone kids, they were the only ones. 2D was having a difficult time keeping up, his costume was heavy and he was dying from the heat.

Noodle yawned and looked around, she was starting to get a little sleepy. A few more blocks and she was nodding out while walking. Murdoc smiled and picked her up, handing her bag back for 2D to carry. Noodle tried to protest, saying she wasn't tired at all, but she soon gave up the stuggle and fell asleep snuggled in to Murdoc's shoulder.

Noodle awoke a bit later to Murdoc putting her to bed, "'Ey luv, tell ya what. We'll hang out in Dullard's room tomorrow night and watch movies and eat candy til we puke, kay?" he asked, tucking her in. Noodle smiled at him and nodded, yawning agian. Murdoc was about to flip off the light when he heard a noise behind him. Noodle had climbed out of bed and approached him. Murdoc knelt down, "Whassa matter, luv?" he asked. Noodle hugged him in response, "Thank you for taking us out tonight Murdoc-san" she whispered to him.

"Yer welcome luv," he said, hugging her back. Noodle let go and hopped back in bed, "Goodnight Mudsy, I love you" she said sleepily. Murdoc turned out the light, "Luv yeh too" Noodle smiled into her pillow as Murdoc walked out, playing the evening over and over in her mind until she fell asleep.

* * *

Awww...cute! Well, I thought it was at least...

Anyways, hope you liked it!!


End file.
